the_world_of_atffandomcom-20200213-history
South East Asia Treaty Organization
The South East Asia Treaty Organization, or SEATO, was a coalition of Pacific states formed in 2024 to combat Chinese aggression in the South Pacific and Chinese seas. The South East Asia Treaty was signed in Hagatna, Guam, between the leaders of eleven different Pacific nations. Many consider the alliance a merger between the pre-existing organizations of NORAD, ANZUS and ASEAN. During the war, SEATO played a major role in keeping Chinese forces at bay and tying up the Chinese fleet, preventing attacks on the west coast of America. History Formation (2020 - 2025) The establishment of the New Chinese Empire proved to be a considerable threat for the nations of South-East Asia, and this was emphasized heavily after the Chinese invasion of Indochina to establish a puppet government to secure it's southern border. ASEAN became heavily disorganized, as support amongst it's members to defend the nations of Vietnam, Laos and Cambodia was relatively low. Many began to see the alliance as dysfunctional and untrustworthy, and it faced collapse in a time when unity was crucial to survival. The United States was hoping to counter ACMF dominance in the Pacific, as the combined strength of the NCE, North Korean and Russian armies in the Far East meant that the Asian allies of NATO would quickly be overrun, allowing for the potential of Chinese attacks of the western USA. In June of 2024, leaders from 11 Pacific nations, including the USA, Canada, Australia, Japan, Indonesia and others, met in the US territory of Guam to draft and sign the South East Asia Treaty, named after the disbanded alliance from the 1960's. Following the signing, SEATO was founded as a counterbalance to the ACMF presence in East Asia, and to prevent NATO from being tied down on multiple theatres across the world. Taiwan, while officially unrecognized by the United Nations, and therefore ineligible for member status, was granted observer status and treated as a member state of SEATO. World War 3 (2026-2032) Between 2024 and 2026, the new alliance worked towards cooperation and joint military research and development. The goal was to develop the US-aligned nations of South-East Asia into effective and capable fighting forces, able to combat the Chinese and create a barrier in the Pacific that could contain the Chinese threat. However, modernization and development of these nations did not happen soon enough, and by 2026, the world found itself thrown into a new world war. Chinese attacks on SEATO members saw the alliance being drawn into the war, working closely with it's NATO counterpart in Europe to combat the global threat that the ACMF posed to the world. SEATO forces first saw action in the jungles and hills of northern Thailand, with Thai and Indonesian forces making up the bulk of SEATO's numbers in the region. Heavy casualties were seen by SEATO, due to the alliance's overall inexperience in modern combat. Aid from the developed nations like the US, Australia and Canada soon began arriving in the form of reinforcements, equipment and training, and overtime the less effective forces of SEATO became better suited for combat against the Chinese. By 2027, roughly a million troops from the 11 SEATO members had built up in Thailand and southeast Asia, and were working consistently to combat ACMF advances in the region. The first attempted Chinese invasion of Taiwan was stopped by US naval power in the East China Sea, and a North Korean advance directed towards Seoul was crushed by an American-Korean counteroffensive. In the North Pacific, troops from Canada, Japan and the US landed in small Russian islands, capturing oil fields and airbases to disrupt Russian power in the region. Sakhalin was a major target, and in 2028 was successfully invaded from Hokkaido, with American forces entering Yuzhno-Sakhalinsk in the autumn of 2028. The fall of the island saw Russian reinforcements being diverted away from the European theatre and towards Asia, as the ACMF began to realize the threat that SEATO posed for it's position in East Asia. The Chinese finally managed to gain a successful foothold in Taiwan early in 2029, and began a slow, gruelling push inwards to take the major cities and economic centres of the island. The Taiwanese and American forces put up a stiff resistance, however were eventually overrun as overwhelming numbers of Chinese reinforcements continued to pour in to Taiwan. The government fled Taipei in November 2029, setting up a government-in-exile in Los Angeles. Taiwan fell in early December, with the island completely under the control of the New Chinese Empire. The following spring, Chinese marines and paratroopers began a campaign of invading the southern Japanese islands in Ryukyu, directly threatening the security of mainland Japan. As a result, JSDF personnel across East Asia began to be called home and diverted back to Japan, however many arrived too late as the Chinese successfully landed troops in Kyushu. Shortly after, forces from the DPRK mounted a massive offensive into the south of the peninsula, determined to crush the South Koreans and unify the peninsula. While seeing some initial successes around the border, reinforcements from the United States and new recruits arriving on the frontlines saw the DPRK offensive being bogged down and eventually stalled north of Seoul. A counterattack to the east broke through the North Korean lines, and after several months the North Koreans were being pushed back into Pyongyang. In Japan, the Chinese were having better luck, winning battle after battle against the Japanese as they fought their way up the island chain, eventually crossing onto Honshu and Shikoku. In 2031, the North Korean government was on the verge of collapse, with American troops entering Pyongyang. In a last ditch effort, a single nuclear weapon was fired into the south, inflicting heavy civilian and military casualties. In response, several small, American nuclear weapons were fired into the remaining North Korean military and population centres, completely collapsing the North and forcing the remnants of the KPA to retreat into Manchuria, where they were organized under the Imperial Chinese Army. The Japanese government, alongside other SEATO members, took a strong stance against the use of nuclear weapons, and as a result the United States government was forced to issue a statement promising the refrain from the use of nuclear weapons unless first provoked. By late 2031, the Chinese offensive into Japan had been halted to the west of Osaka. The Chinese were now being diverted back to China, with SEATO forces advancing into Manchuria, being held back only by the rivers close to the Korean border. An Indonesian-led counteroffensive in Thailand had led to Chinese forces being pushed out of southern Cambodia and parts of Vietnam, and an Indian withdrawal from the ACMF saw the Chinese losing hundreds of thousands of troops that had been supported them in Indochina. With the Chinese desperate for another major victory, they began to ramp up their forces in Japan for a secondary offensive to overrun the SEATO defenders and knock Japan out of the war. At the same time, a Korean-led offensive began in Manchuria, and started to push the Chinese out of the region. Several divisions of the USMC were also being trained and equipped for an invasion of mainland China. While all of these attacks were taking place, the flash occurred, with nuclear weapons being exchanged between both sides of the conflict, resulting in total nuclear war and the collapse of civilization. Following the flash, SEATO was rendered disbanded, and remnants of it's forces banded together in the post-flash wastelands of East Asia for their continued survival. Member States of SEATO * Commonwealth of Australia * Canada * Republic of Indonesia * State of Japan * Republic of Korea * Malaysia * New Zealand * The Philippines * Republic of Singapore * Kingdom of Thailand * United States of America